The Dalek Hunter
by CryxMasterMind729
Summary: The Daleks have finally done it: They have put the Doctor on the run! But when their chase breaches their universe into the Blind Eternities, who knows what will happen! Follow the Daleck Designation 3521 as he chases the Doctor across Zendikar, Ravnica, Mirroden, and Dominiria! Who will prevail and who will perish in this epic quest that spans entire worlds!
1. Culmination of Time Lord and Dalek Tech

**Dalecks are not known for impatience. They craft logical plans to try to exterminate all other life forms, believing them to be inferior to themselves. What most do not know is that they will also adapt technology that is superior to theirs and use it to their own ends. In this story, the have done exactly that, creating the perfect hunter. It has only one Mission; EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR!**

* * *

"_SUBJECT COMING ONLINE._" The robotic voice belted.

"_WHAT IS YOUR PRIME DIRECTIVE_?" A deeper one asks.

"_THE EXTERMINATION OF THE DOCTOR_." I answer without conscious thought.

"_AT WHAT COSTS_?" The first voice asks.

"_AT ALL COSTS_." I answer.

"_STARTING VISUAL FEED NOW_." A blue line lances across the darkness just before expanding into a video feed of the world around me. "_VISUAL FEED ACTIVE. SUBJECT 3521 IS READY FOR MOTION CONTROLS." _I look around myself, taking in the fact that, despite the fact that I am not strapped to this cold metal table, I am unable to move. A Pair of Dalecks hovered nearby, their suction cups held over a set of controls. "_MOTION CONTROLS ARE ACTIVE. RELEASE RESTRAINTS TO ALLOW MOTION TEST._" A brief shimmer over my body and I am ready to go. "_STAND UP._" I sit upright and swing my legs over the tables edge and force myself upright. The metal pads on my shins and thighs make it hard to move at first, but I quickly adjust my Servos strength to allow for the added weight. I look at my Daleck brethren and notice that I do not look like them.

"_ORDERS?" _I ask. Both spin around and seem to regard me with their single eyes. "_ORDERS?_" I ask again.

"_YOU HAVE YOUR ORDERS ALREADY._" The one on the left answers.

"_EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR." _I answer back.

"_AND WHAT ARE YOU?_" They ask me.

"_THEY CULMINATION OF TIME LORD AND DALECK TECHNOLOGY MERGED INTO A SINGULAR UNIT TO MEANT TO HUNT DOWN AND EXTERMINATE MY PRIME DIRECTIVE: THE DOCTOR._"

"_THEN GO FORTH AND EXTERMINATE THE DOCTOR_." With that I walked out the door.


	2. Swinging on a vine, wire thingy

"_TRACKING SENSORS OPERATIONAL"_

"_GOOD."_

_"MOTION SENSORS OPERATIONAL."_

_"3521, WAKE UP."_

* * *

It has been several cycles since I started tracking my quarry. I sit up on the bed, then swing my legs over the edge to stand up. At first I seem to teeter to one side, this form being new to me still. I regain my balance and walk out the door, grabbing my rifle along the way. I step out into a brightly lit street, stranger beings than I am walking or trodding along the side walks while large lizards carrying cargo and passengers buzz by in the roadway itself. I look up, scanning the walkways and paths above, then down, scanning those below. Words like centaur, goblin, vedalkin, and elf scroll up and down my HUD, identifying the individual races I can see. A screech resonates through the air as an aerial pursuit streaks down the artificial canyon. I raise my right arm and fire a cable with a grappling hook on the end of it. The hook pierces the stone of a nearby tower and i immediately set myself to swinging.

Another large bird swoops down on me as I continue my swing. I effortlessly fire a single round into its left eye, causing it to turn aside and crash into another swinger instead. I land on a balcony some distance away from the point of origin. Looking around, several structures are light up on my HUD, each with its own label. New Prahv, Nivix, Rix Maadi, Vitu Ghazi, Zameck, Orzhova, Duskmantle, Skarrg, Korozda, and Sunhome. A single dot appears as well, _TARGET LOCATION_ hovering near it. I launch the wire again and begin swinging, finding myself going towards Vitu Ghazi.

* * *

Some time later, I land in front of the massive building, the walls dwarfing everything around them. Several elves stand nearby, heavily armored and armed. Wolves stand close to them, as if to protect those they call master.

"_I SEEK PASSAGE INTO THE HALL._" I say to the elves.

"Tech like you ain't welcome in here." One of the elves responded.

"_I SEEK PASSAGE INTO THE HALL._"

"Then loose the tech." I raise my rifle and aim it them, the barrel glowing a soft blue.

"_I SEEK PASSAGE INTO THE HALL._" The guards opened the gate, allowing me entry. "_DO NOT STAND IN MY WAY AGAIN._" I march past them, rifle held loosely by my side. The hall was dominated by a single massive tree. _RED OAK_ scrolled across my vision before I turned my head. The blue dot hovered in the upper reaches of the tree, meaning my target is either in or behind the tree. I raise my right arm and fire the hook once more. This time it drags my up instead of going for a swing. I part the branches on my way through, landing on a large platform. My quarry stood before a trio of dryads, his back to me. "_DOCTOR, YOUR TIME HAS COME. YOU MUST BE EXTERMINATED."_

* * *

Didn't think I would do it, did you!? Well I did! CLIFFHANGER TO THE EXTREME! Will our intrepid Dalek hunter get his prize already? It's only been two chapters folks! HE'S NOT DEAD YET! And kudos and virtuepie goes to who can guess which world the Doctor is on and who he was talking to! Good luck and send in the reviews!


	3. Who Is She?

No one guessed. No virtuepie for you! One last chance to take a guess!

And I must apologize for not posting a new chapter sooner. Major writers block, combined with sudden weight of life equals one messed up time just getting settled. Any who, here it is; The long awaited chapter three!

* * *

He stood across the platform, his back to me. He's talking to a trio of Dryads, "Trostani" floating over their head in my field of vision.

"_DOCTOR, YOUR TIME HAS COME." _I say, causing him to spin around. "_PREPARE TO DIE ONCE AND FOR ALL." _I squeeze the trigger, a blue bolt of energy lancing out and aimed for his head. The platform shifted, a wall of roots rising up and stopping my shot, a scorch mark evident where the bolt impacted the wall. "_STAND DOWN. HE IS MINE." _Several elves climbed up from below, surrounding me. Each carried a long single handed sword in one hand, a shield in the other. Armor covered them, head to toe. One charged me, only to drop to his knees. My barrel smoked a little as I adjusted my aim and put the next round through his head. Swiveling around, I fired a second round; two out of five dead. The last three attacked all at once, charging from three directions. The first got to me, swinging his blade wide and bouncing it off my helm.

I wheel around, slamming him in the gut with a bone-shattering uppercut. The second slams into me, knocking me to the ground and pounding on my helm, trying to cave my head in. I release the blades in my forearms, running them both through the elves gut. He shuttered, then fell still, collapsing onto me. A blur passes my field of vision, the my head snaps to the left. Last elf kicked me. I shove the body off of me, then stand up. The last elf stands ready, as if prepared for what I would do. He rushes forward, swinging low and wide. The blade bounces off of my grieves, flying through the air and embedding itself in a tree branch five yards away. He ties to punch me, breaking his fist in the process. I grab him by the throat and drag him over to the edge, dropping him once he's hanging entirely over the edge.

I march back to the barrier, picking up my rifle as I approach it. The blades retract, hiding in my arms again. "_RED OAK; RESISTANT TO BURNING, VERY DURABLE. SOLUTION; RECONFIGURE RIFLE FOR ENERGY BLADE. FIVE MINUTE TO CUT, THIRTY SECONDS TO BREAK DOWN." _

* * *

After cutting a hole large enough to fit through, I find myself on the other side, another elf standing before me. She stood with roots wrapped around her, acting as a throne of sorts. Her white gown flowed over an apparently lithe body, thin and thick in the right places.

"_WHERE IS THE DOCTOR?"_ I ask.

"The doctor?" She replies, her voice soft as the whispering wind. "What is your quarrel with that man?"

"_HE IS NO MAN." _I answer back. "_HE IS TIMELORD."_ She gives me a blank look, confusion clouding her eyes. "_IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHERE HE IS, THEN I AM FORCED TO KILL YOU AS WELL." _I lift my rifle, aiming for her heart, set on pulling the trigger when she stands fully upright. "_YOU FACE DEATH WITH DIGNITY." _

"Of course." Is all she says. I aim again, ready to pull the trigger, only to find I cannot. I turn and launch the wire into the upper reaches of the tree.

"_COUNT YOURSELF LUCKY."_ I shout as I swing away.

* * *

Oh god! He didn't, No COULDN'T kill her! Why? What and find out. Oh, guess who she is and you get a Virtuepie and slap on the back! YEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYEAHYE AHYEAH!


	4. The Inquizitive Elf

So many questions! Where have you been? Why haven't you posted anything!? What's going on!? Well, I've simply been busy honestly. That, and sulking. Someone actually thinks I'm WRONG about Trostani! And I read the STORIES BEHIND THE SETS! Trostani is a tri-headed Dryad with each head representing a different aspect of Ma'at Selesnya. I KNOW MY MTG KNOWLEDGE IS CORRECT! Any who, the last character was EMMARA TANDRIS, the virtuepie and slap on the back going to duck999, even though he thinks I'm wrong about Trostani. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!

* * *

Standing on the ledge, I wonder about that elf. She stood there so calmly in the face of death and didn't even blink. I shake my head, thinking _no_ to myself, _do not dwell on her. She does not pertain to your mission._ I scan the area again, no sign of the doctor, but somehow appreciating the scenery. _NO! You are Dalek. If it is not Dalek, it is inferior! _That little voice though, niggling at the back of my head, spoke up. _We are not Dalek. Not fully. This is a human body. With Dalek parts. We will be terminated once we complete our mission._ I shake my head again, silencing all thoughts. I wasn't supposed to think. Just hunt. Another scan, then I noticed a name scroll across my screen. **EMMARA TANDRIS**. I turn around slowly, and stare at her. She stood there in the apartment I had rented, lightly fingering my Rifle.

"Such an odd weapon." She stated. "I have never seen anything like this before." She then looked up at me, curiosity scrawled across her face. "Who are you?" She asked as she straightened, the silk robes sliding over her body in ways that should have disgusted me but didn't.

"Dalek designation 3521." I answer automatically.

"That's not a name. What's your name?" She replied, slowly walking around me.

"I . . . " I pause for a moment, thinking about all I know and realized, "I do not have one."

"Don't have a name?" She answered, shocked.

"I am a Dalek. Dalek do not have names."

"Well, some one as unique as you must have a name."

"No."

"Can't come up with one? Or simply never got named?"

"Never got named." I answer, starting to wonder just who this Emmara Tandris person was. There are no files on her. "Dalek do not name each other or themselves."

"What is a Dalek?"

"The Exterminators of the universe, killing all inferior species and destroying their homeworlds."

"Doesn't sound too fun." She pouted, her bottom lip thrust out slightly. I had to fight the urge to run my hand along her jaw, and brush that bottom lip. "Why don't we name you?" She asked.

"What?"

"How about Hunter?" She mumbled to herself, stepping back. "No, too obvious. Scabrick? No. Doesn't fit quite right." She fell silent then looked up at me, beaming. "I KNOW! Allruc Tidro!" She slapped my arm excited for no apparent reason and I had to fight the urge to kiss her again. She looked into my helm, the visor blocking my eyes from hers. "Why do you wear the armor?" I turned away, and stared out over the balcony again. I knew she left, silent as she was, because her name disappeared from my visors internal screen. Allruc Tidro? I have a name? What is this world doing to me? Why did I get those urges? Those desires? I don't know. I still want to kiss her, take her too my . . . _NO! I MUST FOCUS ON THE HUNT FOR THE DOCTOR!_

* * *

What is going on with the "perfect hunter?" Is he _actually _falling in love with Emmara? Stay tuned to find out! Oh, and if you want lemons, let me know. I'll see if I feel like I can accommodate you. And for all you flamers out there, know this, Allruc here will track YOU down and turn it into a personal hunt. He doesn't like being flamed.


End file.
